Mobile phones that accommodate multiple subscriber identity module (SIM) cards are becoming widespread. However, the user experience for such phones leaves much to be desired. For example, many such phones still have user interfaces and logic that were originally developed for a single SIM card and incorporate multiple SIM functionality merely as an afterthought. Others simply fail to incorporate the expectations of users when dealing with multiple SIM cards.
For example, having more than one SIM card in a phone is a great feature, but there must be some mechanism for switching between the SIM cards. One such mechanism uses a default SIM card technique. For example, if there is one phonebook per SIM, a default SIM card can be chosen based on the phonebook in which a dialed number resides. However, such a simplistic approach overlooks the numerous usage scenarios and factors that a user might wish to go into selecting the desired SIM card as described herein.
So, there is an absence of technologies that can intelligently select a SIM card in light of a variety of communication situations.